Jocu's Weakness
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The mightiest of all Tickle Monsters, Prince Jocu, has his own tickle spot...and Rachel and Sasha discover it.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

It started off as a normal day in the tickle garden. Jocu invited the girls over and they were having the times of their lives.

"This is a great day," Sasha smiled, now looking into the distance and grinning. The Tickle Realm was a wonderful place to be.

"I'm glad you all like it here. You all need more water or juice?" Jocu asked, now laying on his stomach and looking like he was falling asleep.

"No, I think we're ok." Sasha smiled. But then she noticed Jocu's handsome and pointed ears once more. She and Rachel chuckled and began gently tracing over his ears.

"You two are asking for it," He smirked, not even opening his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel teased.

"Says who?" Sasha teased more, now gently tugging it.

"You all have til the count of three to try and run. You have just started something you cannot win." Jocu said, not even opening his eyes.

"Hey! We were just kidding!" Sasha said in surprise.

"One…"

"Jocu no! Seriously we'll stop!" Rachel pleaded.

"Two…"

"Jocu!" Sasha whined.

"Three…" He whispered, now slowing opening his green eyes and letting out a low growl. It was time to run!

"JOCU! NO!" Sasha laughed, now urging Rachel to run. Rachel got up and began to run as the large titan stretched out his claws and began to chase after them! It was crazy!

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" he teased, now chasing after them.

"We're not cats!" Rachel laughed back!

"You are to me!" he bellowed and began to gain on them even closer! He almost pounced on them when he fell with a thud. Growling that he was stopped, he turned and saw that his feet were stuck in some thick and gooey mud.

"Perfect," he hissed, now pulling to get his feet free so that he could chase them once more. If you really wanna frustrate a tickle monster, try trapping them while they are in the midst of a run.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Sasha had stopped running when they noticed he was no longer behind them. A bit concerned, they ran back when they heard him growling.

"Jocu, are you alright?" Sasha asked, quickly seeing his feet were trapped.

"This mud is pretty thick, but I can get free. Give me a minute," he said, now pulling his feet almost out.

"Here, let us help!" Rachel offered, now bending down and grabbing his ankle. Sasha then grabbed his other ankle.

"Woah! Hey! Let go of my ankles!" Jocu said in shock.

"Jocu, we're trying to help," Rachel said, now pulling at his ankle.

"And we've almost got it!"

But both girls squeaked when he quickly wrapped his tails around them and picked them up.

"It's fine! I've got it!" he said, now quickly pulling his feet free faster than you can say 'go.'

"Jocu, we were just trying to help," Sasha said sadly, now upset that the large red titan didn't want their help.

"Did we do something wrong?" Rachel asked sadly.

"Oh come here you two; you both did nothing wrong." he soothed, now pulling them to him.

"Well, if we didn't…then why didn't you want our help?"

"It's because you guys touched his sensitive spot! His feet!" Vivo laughed, now bounding into the clear.

"Jocu can't stand anyone touching his ankles or being that close to his feet because his feet are super ticklish!" Blithe answered, now walking up behind Vivo.

"Blithe!" Jocu said in horror.

"Oh really?" Sasha smiled sneakily.

"You don't say..." Rachel added in an evil manner.

"Yes, and we are here to give you all some…support," Blithe chuckled, now winking at Vivo. Both of them then looked at Jocu.

"Both of you stay away from me!" Jocu said, now getting into a running stance. But it was too late! Both brothers pounced on him and pinned him down where he couldn't move. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Girls hurry!" Blithe said, pinning down Jocu's arms with his knees.

"We can't hold him for long! GET HIS FEET!" Vivo laughed, now pinning down Jocu's legs with his own. Both girls nodded and ran over and began scribbling their nails over his exposed large red and clawed feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jocu screeched, now arching his back and almost dislodging the other brothers.

"GAH! HURRY! KEEP IT UP!" Vivo ordered.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Sasha teased, now tickling under his sensitive toes.

"Who's a ticklish one?" Rachel added, now wiggling her nails in between his toes.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCHEL! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHA! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle tickle tickle Jocu!" Blithe chortled, trying to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"YOU'RE SO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEAD!" Jocu bellowed, now reaching back and almost tickling Blithe's ankles.

"GAH! HE'S GETTING LOOSE!" Sasha screeched.

"Keep tickling!" Blithe answered.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY FOR THIS!" Jocu yelled, now sending a howl loud above the trees and almost shaking them!

"We got you brother! We got you!" Vivo giggled.

"THAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHT'S IT!" Jocu laughed, now suddenly lifting himself and sending his brothers tumbling into the grass.

Rachel and Sasha squealed in horror as he grabbed both of them and began tickling them mercilessly.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCU!" Sasha screamed.

"DON'T DO IT! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel pleaded.

"It's no use! You all are mine!" He laughed deviously, now blowing horrific and tickly raspberries into their stomachs. Blithe and Vivo ran to help them when they too were almost captured! But in retaliation, Vivo quickly snapped his fingers and a girl appeared in his arms! It was Biena!

"Hey! What on EARTH?! How'd I get here?!"

Vivo ignored the question and held her in front of him.

"You wouldn't tickle me with an innocent bystander in my hands would you?!" he pleaded. Biena then noticed the tired girls who were tickle tortured and the brothers who were about to join them!

"WHAT?! No I don't wanna be tickled! I'M NOT IN THIS!" Biena pleaded.

"My dear, that's too bad. Because you are now." Jocu whispered in her ear before he suddenly began nibbling in the crook of her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! VIVO MOVE!" Biena laughed trying to get away and Vivo scrambling back too!

"Not so fast!" Jocu chuckled, now grabbing Vivo by his tail and pulling him back and pulling Biena to his lap!

Soon, all of them were howling and screaming in laughter as Jocu got everyone with his ticklish vengeance. But no one was upset; they all laughed in glee because it was actually fun! But be warned, when you tickle Jocu, he most certainly WILL tickle you back!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it and newbienovelistRD, you made an appearance in the story too under the code name of Biena! Surprise! Lol hope you liked it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVE it! Thank you, guestsurprise! You rock! :D**


End file.
